CAT scans, MRIs, and other traditional diagnostic techniques use X-rays, which are harmful to the human body. High energy radiation X-rays emitted by CAT scans and MRIs that are used to diagnose diseases cause damage to cells in the body. The risk of developing cancer from one X-ray procedure may be low, but the risk increases with each subsequent X-ray test a patient undergoes. Additionally, CAT scans and MRIs have limitations when used to diagnose diseases. Although these procedures are used to identify structural physical changes in the body, they are often not capable of diagnosing a disease when it is in its early stage.